The Adventuring Prince
by Calikarcha
Summary: Robar Baratheon, Firstborn Son of King Robert, and his only true son, Doesn't want to be King. No, he wants to explore the world and experience everything there is to experience. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So this is an idea I have been toying around with for a while. I have never considered myself a good writer, or even decent, but I finally decided to do it myself. So, please give me honest feedback and tips. Thanks.**

 **Also, I don't own Game of Thrones. :)**

* * *

"Ser Barristan," Robar Baratheon began "What were the Targaryens like? As rulers, I mean." Robar was always smarter than people gave him credit for, even at nine. People would look at him and assume him to be a warrior without a mind.

Ser Barristan took the sparring swords and sat down on a bench in the training yard, and he began "Before the Mad King, Aerys, They were all rather good. Of course, there were always some who didn't help the realm, but he was the first to start a war. Rhaegar would have been a good king."

"Wait wait, Didn't Rhaegar kidnap Lyanna Stark?" Robar interrupted.

Barristan sighed and scratched his beard. "I helped raise that boy, trained him to fight myself, I never thought he would do such a thing. But yes, he would have been one of the better kings out of the Targaryen dynasty. The noble families loved him, Small folk all adored him. Despite his faults, I think he would have been a great king."

Over the next four years, Barristan Selmy and Robar Baratheon formed a close bond. Barristan taught Robar all manner of things. He would tell him all about the Targaryens, focusing on Rhaegar and his family. He would tell Robar about his travels of Westeros, what he had seen, where he had gone. He trained Robar in all different manners of weapons, from Swords, to Glaives and spears, to Bow and arrows, and even war hammers, with some input from Robar's father, Robert Baratheon. They even learned some new fighting styles and weapons together. They learned the Bravosi water dancing, how to disable limbs with a two inch deep stab, and even learned to use more exotic weapons, like a trident. They even learned how to smith their own weapons and armour. Robar was very good at it.

And soon enough, it was time for the traditional Baratheon hunt.

* * *

Robert, Barristan and Robar were walking through the forest, armed with Spears, swords, hammers, bows, daggers and a number of different weapons, all on a trailer, with space for a medium sized stag. Robert was stomping about, drinking, shouting about how proud of his son he was. Robar was trying to tune his father out while looking around for a stag, and Barristan was trying to hide his amusement at the whole scene.

That's when Robar saw it.

On the other side of a lump in the ground, was one of the biggest stags he would ever see. Its antlers reaching to about 6ft high at the tip, slightly higher than his head, a deep brown coat. Robar couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"Father shut up." Robar hissed.

Robert, shocked for a moment that his son would speak to him that way, stopped walking, shouting a drinking. He then followed his son's line of sight, and thought to himself 'This should be good.'

Robar walked over to the trailer, and grabbed his favorite weapon of all. He picked it up, and looked it over. Its 4ft pole, pair of 1'5" steel blades, looking like slanted triangles, with a 6 inch gap between them. His Two bladed Fauchard looked in top condition.

He walked to where he would charge at the stag, spun his fauchard and charged towards the lump in the ground, and the stag charging too, looking to gore him on his antlers.

The stag hit the lump first, and jumped from the top of it. Robar realized the stag would hit him, and slid along the ground. When his blade touched the stag, he lunged it into the beasts gut. The stag, continued to move in the air, and the blade dragged through flesh like paper.

When the stag hit the ground, there were two long but slim blade lines from its throat to its back legs. It fell to the ground, dead, with its intestines all over the floor and even on Robar.

Everyone stood rooted to the ground in shock for a few seconds, until Robert started bursting out laughing.

Robar sat up, and just asked Barristan, who was staring with wide eyes. "Did I just..." and joined his father in laughter. Eventually, he stood up, removed the intestine from his shoulder, and looked around him.

The stag, which would have to weigh easily 396 pounds lay dead behind him, with half of its intestines leaking out.

Barristan, normally very composed, was sitting down on the weapon wagon looking between him and the stag in shock.

Robert was laying on the ground laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Robar stood up, walked over to his father to check he was okay and helped him up. He then walked towards the stag to move it when Robert shouted "I'll get that for you Robar! That looks heavy. Its even bigger than mine was!" and moved to pick up the stag.

Robar stopped him by saying "No, it's alright. Ser Barristan, could you come and take my arm bands off please?" and walking towards the Kings guard.

Barristan stood up and pulled a key from his pocket, which he then used to remove the 10 kg weights from each arm, and threw on the wagon.

Robar walked over to the stag and threw it over his shoulder like it was a sack of potatoes, albeit a heavy sack of potatoes. He walked past his shocked father and threw it on the area of the wagon for the stag. Robar then turned back to his father, cocked his head to the side and asked, quite cheekily, "Shall we?"

* * *

When they returned to the Red Keep, Cersei, Robar's mother, met them at the door. She walked over and looked at the stag on the wagon. Cersei then turned back to Robar and said "You smell. Go bathe, our meal is in two hours."

Robar just nodded and walked past her. She had always treated him coldly at best, and it was common knowledge that she didn't like him. He would walk around Fleabottom, handing out food, clothes, toys to children, other such things that they should have. He was very popular with the people, both noble and common alike, and yet, no one knew why she didn't like him. So he got over it.

Robar made it to the kitchens, and with the help of some of the kitchen staff, mainly males, and very few women, because most couldn't pay attention to anything but his physique, they skinned the stag and began preparing it for the meal.

Robar thanked the kitchen staff, and started his way back to his rooms. He was almost there when a small blonde girl collided with him. Robar's younger sister, Myrcella, adored him. It was known to most of the people who came to the Red keep often that he all but raised Myrcella and Tommen. He had to, so he could protect them from Joffrey's cruelty. Joffrey was always the favorite of their mother, and she barely paid attention to Myrcella and Tommen, and she loathed Robar.

"Robar! How was the hunt? How big was it!? What did you kill? Did you have fun?" Myrcella said rather quickly. Robar picked up the eight year old and wrapped his arms around her back while she wrapped her legs around his ribs and arms around his neck.

Robar walked past a few people while carrying his sister like this back to his room. Everyone looked amused, even uncle Stannis.

Robar entered his room, put Myrcella down on his bed and told her about the hunt. She looked rather ill when he described how he killed it, and soon enough she ran back to her room, leaving him to organise himself a bath before dinner.

He scrubbed himself roughly, getting all the blood, sweat, and dirt off himself quickly enough, and got out. After dressing himself casually, yet still nice enough for a prince, he made his way to his name day feast.

* * *

When he arrives, most of the high lords of the south, even the Dornish, were there. He sat down and made small talk with his sister. Over the next twenty minutes, the rest of the lords of the court arrived. Once everyone had arrived, Robert stood up to address the lords and ladies as was his job, as king.

"Lord and Ladies, we are here to feast for my son, Robar's, fourteenth name day. Today, we went out into the woods for a hunt, and my son killed this stag for the feast. BRING IT IN!" He roared to the assembled guests. Twelve of the kitchen staff walked in to the hall with a massive plate, with the stag he killed earlier, roasted and posed atop different meats, fruits, vegetables and sauces.

Over the next three hours, Robar listened to his father's booming voice retelling the story to different people. Half way through the feast, Robar saw someone who he had wanted to speak with for years, Oberyn Martell.

When Oberyn saw him approaching, Robar saw him quickly hide a grimace and let lose a small chuckle of amusement.

"Prince Oberyn, Thank you for coming. I have wanted to speak to you for a while now." Robar said respectfully, smiling at the older man's shock.

Schooling his features, Oberyn replied "Thank you for the invitation, I was a bit surprised at the invitation though. After all, I fought against your father during the war."

Chuckling lightly, Robar smiled his charming smile "Ah, but that was fifteen years ago, was it not? I was not there, and have issue with neither you nor Dorne. I have nothing but respect for you as an individual for your skill as a warrior though." He responded.

Shocked once more, Oberyn responded "Ah, we should have a spar tomorrow then, I would be interested how well the newly dubbed 'Robar the Disembowler' battles." Chuckling at Robar's grimace, he continues, "Where are my manners, this is one of my daughters, Tyene Sand."

Robar turned and smiled at Tyene "Its a pleasure to meet you" and kissed her hand as was customary.

Amused at his formal greeting, she asked "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Does it not bother you that I am a bastard?" with a raised eyebrow.

Chuckling lowly he replied "Should it? It doesn't bother me, really. The only reason I am being as formal as I am is because people are watching to see how the crown prince speaks to our supposed enemies. Anyway, my sister, Myrcella wishes to see me again, so shall I see you both again tomorrow?"

Oberyn smiles and answers "Yes, I hope so. I plan to do some sparing tomorrow morning at about 10 in the yard. I hope to see you there."

"I shall see you out there" Robar grins back. He turns back to Tyene and says "And I shall see you tomorrow as well." And makes his way back to his seat.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Robar turns to his father and says to him "Father, I need to speak to you this afternoon. I plan on doing some training with Prince Oberyn this morning and I wish to speak with you afterwards, about three o'clock?" he asks.

"Of course Robar, I'll see you then" His not-so-kingly father booms back.

And so for the next five hours, Robar was in the yard with Oberyn and Tyene. They had spar's, gave each other taps and just made conversation.

Afterwards, Robar made his way back to his room to get ready. He was bloody nervous. He had been thinking on this for about a year. He knew his father would be disappointed, but this is what he wanted. Robar put on a black silk shirt and pants with golden highlights, and began his walk to his father's chambers. When he arrived, he saw Ser Barristan standing guard.

Robar approached the door and guard, and said to the king's guard "Can you come in with me? This affects the both of you in a way I suppose." And knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Robert boomed back. Once they entered, Robar sat down, looking very nervous. "Now then" Robert began "What do you want to talk about Robar?"

Nervous, Robar just said "I don't know how to say this, so I think I'm going to blunt, okay?" he asked the pair. Robert just nodded, looking confused, and Barristan, thinking he had an idea what that was about, nodded along too.

"Right. I don't want to be king." Seeing their shocked faces, he continues "I don't want to spent the rest of my life sitting in a chair, running the realm. I want to explore the world, see the best that both Westeros and Essos have to offer. Maybe I'll be a sell sword, I don't know. I just, I can't see myself doing that, it's not who I am." He released a long sigh, and just said "I won't spend my life sitting in this damn castle acting as if everything is fine in the world."

The room was silent until Robert let a long, deep sigh out. He looked into his son's eyes and said "I know how you feel. I have half a mind to pass the throne to Joffrey and join you. Seven hells, I probably would if I wasn't so fat. Before my rebellion, I planned on making Stannis the lord of storms end, and Ned had an older brother, the two of us planned on doing the same. Then everything came to a head, and I became king. Now I can't." He sighed again and continued "I had hoped you would become king after me, and rule the seven kingdoms as a better king than I ever had the potential to be. When you started asking people you had met about where they had been, I saw this coming."

The room resumed its silence, and the three great warriors sat for a few minutes, until Barristan asked an important question. "Where would you plan on starting? Essos is a large place. There's slavers bay, the free cities, the great grass sea, the red waste, Asshai, the shadow lands? It's a large place."

"That's a great point. I shall head into the city and get a few maps of Essos." Robar said as he stood and left.

Robert turned to Barristan and asked "What do you think of this?"

Barristan simply said "I'm rather jealous myself. Iv spent most of my life as Kings guard or fighting in tourneys that I have never seen the world."

Robert appeared rather thoughtful until he looked at Barristan again and asked "Do you want to go with him?"

* * *

Robar was walking through the city of Kings Landing smiling happily. That conversation went a lot better than he had expected. He arrived in Flea bottom where some rather high quality maps were sold. He walked in the shop and approached the counter where a older gentleman was creating a map. When he arrived at the counter, the man saw Robar and stood.

"Ah Prince Robar, how can a mapmaker such as myself help you today? Where do you need a map for?" He asked the prince the people favored.

Robar smiled at the man "Please just call me Robar, there is a good chance I will be seeing you quite a bit soon enough."

Curiosity peaked, he asked "And why would that by Robar?" Quite respectfully.

Robar chuckled and said "Sorry, not allowed to say, it's a rather well kept secret. Anyway, I would like a map of Essos. From the free cities to the Shadow lands, and down past the Basilisk Isles. Just a general Essos map please"

Smiling, the man turned around and found a map he was looking for. It was a large 5'x5' map. He took the money and say goodbye.

Robar made his way back to the keep, wondering where he should start.

* * *

Once Robar re-entered his fathers chambers, after knocking, he cleared everything off the table, and put the map onto the top. The map had Bravos in the top left, with the summer Isles in the bottom left. The top right stretched to Mossovy, and down to the bottom right down to the Saffron Straits. The three were all shocked for different reasons. Robert for the size of Essos, Robar for the detail of a map from flee bottom, and Barristan that Robar got such a high quality map so quickly.

"Right" Robert began "I don't want you starting too far away, I want you in one major cities where you can keep in contact. I don't expect you would stay there though. I'm assuming you would end up in Asshai or Ibben eventually." He hummed in thought.

"What about starting in Volantis, moving through Lys, Tyrosh, Myr to Pentos for starters. If you decide after that you wish to continue, make way from there." Barristan suggests. They look down at the map and follow path. It looks like a good one.

Robar looks up at his father, a hopeful expression on his face. He had been considering this for coming up six months. He had been trying to think of a way to take Ser Barristan with him, but he couldn't, and he didn't want to leave the man behind. He raised him more than Robert did.

Robert, seeing his son's hopeful expression was torn. On one side, he wanted his son to be happy, the life he wanted but could never have. He had always wanted to do this, but was never able. He wanted this for him. On the other hand, his second son, Joffrey, would become heir to the throne. He hated that little shit. He was either always whining about something or bragging about how he should be king and would crush all their enemies. He knew his second son was cruel. How could he not?

Barristan was hopeful that Robert would let his son follow his dream. He was also hopeful the he could join Robar on his adventure. He knew Robert wouldn't let his son go alone. Barristan hoped that he got to go along with Robar, and not some idiot, Sandor 'The hound' Clegane, or Jamie Lannister, the King Slayer.

"Alright, Alright. I'll talk to your mother. In the meantime, start learning to speak Valyrian. Most of the free cities speak some form of it. Il find someone to teach you." Robert said to his excited son, who hugged him suddenly and charged out of the room like a man on a mission.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback on my first chapter. Now, I need to know if you would prefer Long chapters posted every week/10 days or shorter chapters every 3-4 days. Thanks. Also, I don't own game of thrones.  
**

* * *

It was during dinner that same night when the conversation happened.

They were in the family dining room. Robar, Myrcella and Tommen on one side, with Cersei and Joffrey on the other, with Robert at the head.

"So Robar" Cersei began, faking sweetness that fooled nobody "I hear you went to a mapmaker in flea bottom today, what was that about?" To her credit, she did look legitimately curious.

Robar looked at his father, who sighed "I was hoping to have this conversation later. Not really one for children."

"Hm" She hummed "Very well then Robert. We shall speak of this afterwards."

And the rest of the meal passed awkwardly as the start of it.

Robert was sitting in his chambers, at his desk, with Cersei across from him. Cersei poured them both glasses of wine, and relaxed in her chair for a moment.

"So" Robert started "You want to know everything I take it?"

"You assume correctly." Cersei responded.

"The raw answer of it is, Robar doesn't want to be King." Robert said sadly. He had known this conversation was coming for years. Didn't make it any easier.

Cersei's eyes appeared to have glazed over in thought. 'Yes!' She screamed in her mind. 'Then Joffrey will be king, and the Lannisters will rule the seven kingdoms!'

"Don't get too excited yet" Robert thundered "I'm not sure whether or not il allow it so he can do what he wants. The boy would make a grand king."

"What, what? Why won't you let him, what does he want to do?" She asked excitedly. This was her chance for Lannister rule.

Robert sat up straight "You want to know what he wants to do? He wants to travel the kingdoms and Essos and be a sellsword, see the world. But the issue both Robar and I have with it, is your little shit Joffrey will be King!" Robert boomed.

Cersei glared "Don't call Joffrey that"

"HE SKINNED A PREGNANT CAT AND GAVE THE BABIES TO THE OTHER KIDS" Robert roared at the top of his voice.

"A child's curiosity" Cersei waved off.

Robert sat back down in his chair and grunted "That would mean he only did it once. He's a cruel little shit."

Cersei glared again "Just because you don't spend any time with him, doesn't mean you can sit here and speak of him like this."

Robert boomed a laugh "Are you aware you have four children? Not one, nor three. I've always wondered why you hate Robar. You completely ignore Tommen and Myrcella. You do realize that Robar raised them, right?" He asked.

Cersei poured herself another glass of wine "You want to know why I hate Robar?" She asked him quietly. "He is everything I had expected you to be. On our wedding you were there, tall, handsome and strong. Then I found out we hated each other. Fifteen years later, he looks similar, just shorter."

After a few minutes of silence, she asked "Was there a chance for us? Ever?"

Robert was silent for a bit longer until he said "When Robar was born, I was willing to try again. I watched for a bit, and I saw how you treated him, so I stayed quiet. Eventually, I realized it wouldn't work at all. But I kept watching. I saw how you have treated him for the last fourteen years. It disgusts me." Robert finished with a sigh.

Cersei just stood and left.

* * *

Later that night, Robert was sitting in his chambers reminiscing over the battle of the trident, watching himself crush Rhaegar Targaryen's breastplate in, over and over. He sat up to pour himself another glass of wine when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" He shouted.

The door opened and Robar walked in smiling, sat down in his seat across from his father. "So" he said "How did the chat with Mother go?" Robar chuckled a quick laugh and asked cheekily "Find out why she hates me?"

Robert chuckled back and surprised Robar by answering positively. "Aye. I found out why. Do you want to know?" Receiving a positive answer from his now curious son, he told his son "It's because you are what she wanted me to be when we got married. Strong, kind, loyal and handsome. I don't know why that makes her hate you, but that's what she told me."

The room was quiet for a few minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were breathing from both father and son, and Robert drinking his wine. After a few minutes, Robar asked "Did you tell her everything?"

"Aye, I did." Robert replied.

"What did she say? Can I go?" His son asked excited.

Robert looked into his son's eyes for a few seconds and replied "Alright. You can go. But a few conditions first."

Robar, expecting this, just nodded and waited for his father to tell him. He wasn't disappointed.

"Firstly" Robert said "I want to send a guard with you. Im sure you were expecting that, so no surprise. Il make sure the guard doesn't make it obvious that they're guarding you. I just want to make sure your safe." Robert smiled at his son.

Robar couldn't help but feel a little bit touched by that. He nodded and asked his father to continue.

"Secondly" His father said "Before you go, you need to be proficient in speaking Valyrian. I don't want you walking around in a city you don't know, where they speak a language you don't speak." Robert laughed a small laugh and commented on his own words "Seven hells that would be an adventure that would."

Robar shared in his father's laughter for a few minutes before they settled down and he asked "Any more conditions"

His father stopped laughing and said "Right, this one I'm not sure if you will like. You have grown up in Kings Landing. This place is full of lies, and schemes and plots. You can't trust anyone here. So, before you go, I want to send you to stay with the Starks for a few months. Learn how to fight more, to trust people around you. Other skills that you could learn with them." Robert sighed "I hope you understand that."

Robar sat quietly for a few minutes and said "That sounds fair. I have wanted to meet them for a while now. You have only ever had good things to say about Eddard Stark. Im sure he has a family that I could only say good things about. I look forward to meeting them." Robar stood up, smiled at his father and asked "Can I just ask who my guard is? Id prefer to know so I can have a good relationship with them before I go"

His father's grin was his response.

* * *

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North put down the raven scroll he just received from his old friend Robert. After the rebellion, they drifted away from each other for years, then the Greyjoy rebellion and they fought together like old friends. Once that finished, they returned to their respective homes and have barely talked since.

Picking up the scroll, he walked out of his office to where his wife and oldest child, Rob, were sitting. He sat down and wordlessly handed the scroll to his wife, Catelyn. After reading it over, she handed the scroll to Rob and asked him "What are you going to say to him?" Rob, after looked at the scroll, looked at him as well.

"During the Greyjoy rebellion, Robert told me about Robar. He's a good kid. Apparently he had been training with Ser Barristan Selmy with different weapons for years. It would be nice to meet him" Ned said thoughtfully. "Plus it would be good for Jon and Rob to have someone new to spar against for a while, as well as being a good influence on the rest of the children."

"Father, if I may." Receiving a nod, Rob continued "I think it's a good idea, both politically and socially. For politics, the fact that the capital is sending a prince to Winterfell, it would look great for the Stark family. Socially, he could be a good friend to us, help with weapons training and learning. It says he will only be here for a few months, if we like him, we can spend a few months with him. If we don't, it's only a few months anyway."

Both Eddard at Catelyn looked thoughtful at that. They understood the implications, positive and negative. After speaking about it for a few minutes, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sent back his reply.

* * *

Robar was having one of his daily training sessions with Ser Barristan, when his uncle Jamie interrupted.

"Robar, I see your learning the warhammer, think your strong enough for it, do you?" Jamie asked, snobbishly.

Robar just snorted back and said "I have been used the warhammer since I was twelve. I'm practicing, it has been a while since I used it. Figure I should start practicing everything I know."

Jamie looked shocked and asked "Ah. And what else do you know?" While the thoughts running through his head were 'This child knows how to use a warhammer? Cersei wanted to know. I'm less enthused about asking.'

Robar put the head of his warhammer to the ground with a thud and looked over at his uncle. 'He's fishing for information. This should be fun.' He thought to himself. "Well" Robar said thoughtfully "Name a weapon and I will tell you yes or no. Include some exotic weapons if you wish." He finished, smirking slightly.

Jamie, seeing the challenge his nephew was issuing, replied "Ah. How about whenever I name a weapon, you have to fight a gold cloak with it, to show you can use it efficiently?" Receiving a feral grin in response, Jamie left to find the gold cloaks.

Turning back around, Robar walked past an amused Barristan and went to the weapon racks around the training pit. He places his warhammer back on the rack and waits for Jamie and the gold cloaks while Barristan sets himself up a seat to watch the show.

About twenty minutes later, Jamie and about thirty gold cloaked guards arrive at the training pits to see Robar making sure all the weapons are there while Barristan was ensuring they were all in working condition. It was a yes to both.

Seeing them arrive, Barristan sat down on his seat to watch Robar dominate the gold cloaks.

"Hello nephew, I figure we should start with the basics of a sword." Jamie smiles and throws a training sword to Robar who catches it and swings it around, as a small taunt. The gold cloaks speak among themselves briefly and one of them steps forwards and catches the training sword thrown to them.

Robar and the gold cloak step into the middle of the pit, and give each other a quick, respectful nod.

The two circles the pit until Robar lunged at the gold cloak, attempting to stab him, who just tapped the blade away from him. Robar then followed through with the blades curve and twirled to slam the edge of his training blade into the gold cloaks belly, making him double over.

Seeing this, Robar then slapped his blade against the gold cloaks hand, making him drop his training blade, hits him behind the knees, making him kneel, and puts his blade at the gold cloaks throat, to show he had won.

Turning back to the crowd, Robar then saw a shocked Jamie, even more shocked gold cloaks and a very amused Barristan. He gave them all a quick mocking bow, and helped the downed guard to his feet, who just laughed and walked back in line.

This pattern continued for the next few hours, consisting of a Crown Prince beating guardsmen into the dirt with many different types of swords, hammers, spears, glaives, axes and even a shield at one point. By the end, they had gathered a crowd of guardsmen, nobles and commoners alike, all wanting to see a Prince fight Guards with random weapons.

Finally, even Robar had to stop. It had been hours, and Robar was about to collapse. He sat down next to Barristan, and starting chugging down a skin filled with water. He then saw someone pushing through the crowd. He watched as the last few people were pushed out of the way, and was then jumped on by a squealing Myrcella. He wrapped his arms around her and asked about her day. Soon enough, they returned to the castle for dinner.

* * *

Robar and Myrcella walked into the family dining room. Myrcella wearing her clean dress, hair done as elegantly as was expected of a princess, and Robar, who was in his training clothes, hair hanging down passed his shoulders, with his iron armbands on, covered in scrapes, bruises and dirt.

They sat down at the table, Myrcella talking about her day, and Robar who had his head hung back, completely exhausted. The table was silent, apart from her, and eventually Robar mustered enough energy to sit up, and look at everyone else at the table.

Robert looked amused. He had been watching the fights from his balcony, and seen his son beat the guards into the dirt with random weapons given to him by the Kingslayer.

Cersei looked disgusted. How dare he come to dinner in the royal dining room looking like that. They were royalty, not commoners. He was covered in dirt, scrapes and bruises.

Joffrey seemed to share his mother's opinion, as he was currently glaring at Robar in distaste. He was a prince, and he wouldn't lower himself to fighting guardsmen.

Tommen didn't seem to be paying attention, as he was happening eating his meal.

After a few seconds, Robar managed to asked, rather sarcastically "Like what you see?" Robert took that moment to burst into booming laughter at his favorite sons sarcasm.

Cersei glared at her hated firstborn. He walks in here, talking with her precious Myrcella, looking disgusting as if he had been building a house with the commoners. Then he sits down, and asks her that? How dare he!

"Robar, you look disgusting, why are you in such a state?" Cersei asks, scrunching her nose.

Robar sits up, looks his mother straight in the eye and deadpans "Maybe because I have been training with the gold cloaks and uncle Jamie for the last four hours, then I come to dinner because I didn't have time to bathe and change?"

Joffrey interrupts as his mother was about to answer "Why would you fight guards for? We're princes, brother, not soldiers."

Robar snorts with laughter and asks "And if your princeliness was attacked?"

Robert, Myrcella and Tommen were sitting there laughing at the stupidity of Joffrey's argument while Cersei just glared at Robar, willing him to explode with her eyes.

Arrogant as ever, Joffrey replies "That's why we have the guards for."

"And if the guards are not there?" Robar asks, baiting his brother into revealing his stupidity and arrogance.

Robar was not disappointed.

"Why would they not be there? They're guards to protect, where would I go where they wouldn't?" Joffrey questioned.

Robar just looks at his father and gives him the look saying 'Please let me' while barely holding in his laughter.

He then turns to Joffrey and just asks "Are you gonna sleep with your guards in your bed, or take them to the privy with you? Also, look around you. There are no guards in this room."

Robert took that moment to fall off his chair laughing while Joffrey blushed so much Robar was sure he burst a blood vessel.

* * *

The next day was the session of court where Robar announced he was abstaining from the throne. That was not bound to go down well.

It was approaching the end of the court session when Robert stood from the throne and made his announcement.

"Everyone, I have been speaking with my son, Robar, for the past few weeks. Robar has decided he wishes to abdicate the throne, and plans on adventuring around Westeros and Essos." Robert announced to a shocked court. Continuing, he says "and to ensure my son stays safe on his journey, I have decided to send a member of the Kingsguard with him, as there is no one else I would trust. Ser Barristan Selmy, you have been a member of the Kingsguard for thirty six years, fourteen of which, have been mine. There is no one else I have considered sending with my son. Do you accept?" He asks Ser Barristan Selmy in front of the court.

Barristan kneels and replies "I do, your grace."

* * *

Robar was packing his bags for Winterfell, and then Essos, starting with Volantis. He had been working overtime on his Valyrian and Training, centering around sword.

He was just finishing when his father entered his room with a large box, covered in air holes, in his arms. "Robar" He says seriously "I have a gift for you."

Robar turns to look at his father, and sees the box. He looks up at his father in confusion "Father, what is in the box?"

Robert placed the box down on his son's bed, and opened it.

Robar looked inside and saw a puppy. A small, yet shaggy black puppy. He lifted the pup from the box and looked at him. "Father he's going to be huge. He's for me?" He asked his father.

Robert just nodded and asked "What are you going to name him?"

Robar sat down on his bed, put the now awake puppy on his lap and scratched him behind the ears and said "Fenrir."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave feedback in the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, So I was slightly torn about whether or not to keep writing and go for about 7k words, or stop here, but decided to stop here instead. Im about to start using some more languages, so I need to know how to represent them. Eg, "[Valyrian]" , "/Dothraki/". Anyway, here is chapter three.**

* * *

It was time to leave King's Landing. Robar and Ser Barristan were standing at the gates to the red keep, saying their goodbyes to the family and nobles, while the small folk were on the other side.

Robar hugged his father and mutted "Goodbye father. Il say hello to Lord Stark for you."

Robert just hugged him back, smiled and replied "Goodbye my son. Enjoy your adventure." Robar pulled back and smiled once more before continuing down the line.

Robar stood in front of his mother and said flatly "Goodbye mother, stay safe and healthy."

She just nodded and replied "Good luck."

Ignoring the woman who birthed, and ironically hates him, he just nodded to Joffrey and says "Enjoy the throne brother, I know I wouldn't." Joffrey just rolls his eyes and ignores him.

Continuing down the line, he reaches Myrcella who is crying, and opens his arms. She jumps into his arms and cries on his shoulder. "Don't go big brother please" she cries.

Robar slowly walks in a circle and rubs her back "C'mon, you know I'm not the kind of person to be king, and if I don't leave people will tell me over and over that I should be king." Seeing she is still crying, he continues "But don't worry, il write lots, send gifts and maybe when your older you can come see me, yeah?" Myrcella just nods and climbs out of his arms. He walks to the end of the line, Tommen, who is barely holding it together.

Robar crouched down and hugged Tommen, who hugged back. "Goodbye little man. When I come back, I don't want to see you anything like Joffrey at all." He pulled back and winked at him.

He stood back up and walked to his horse, Vigilance, and climbed on. He turned back to his family, gave them all a kind smile, and rode off, with Ser Barristan and Fenrir.

* * *

Eddard Stark gathered all his children in his office. The only one of his children who knew what was going on was Robb, and even he was lucky to already know. He looked over his gathered family, who looked confused and nervous. All he had told them was that he needed to speak the whole family.

Eddard sat down and was silent for a moment before he began. "We are having someone from the capital stay with us for a few months." After a moment, Sansas eyes lit up, assuming it was royalty. Arya began protesting loudly, as she would be expected to act like a proper lady, or like Sansa. Bran was excited, because maybe they would be a proper knight teach him. Jon was not really affected, he was barely family with Sansa or Lady Catelyn anyway, the only thing that would change for him was he couldn't sit with the family at meals.

"Who is it?" Sansa asked excitedly, she had always wanted to meet someone from the capital, ask about their favorite knights.

Bran, starry-eyed asked "Are they a member of the Kingsguard?"

Eddard waited patiently for his children to stop murmuring excitedly to each other. He had to admit, he was excited also. He got to meet his best friend's son. The boy, Robar, was doing exactly what Robert and he planned on doing. Did he plant the idea in his head? He would have to ask.

One they finished, he spoke once more "We will be having two guests, one of which is Prince Robar." Sansas eyes lit up again, Arya grumbled about being expected to act like a lady, Bran was excited because he's a prince, while Robb and Jon looked excited about someone their age. "While the other is Ser Barristan Selmy." Bran started jumping up and down, his hero was coming to Winterfell.

After a while, everyone went back to what they were doing, while Eddard sends a raven back to King's Landing to ask Robert about Robar.

* * *

Robar and Barristan had been riding for nearly two weeks when they entered the North. They quickly rode to the top of a hill and looked over the area. It was a large area, with small hills, a smattering of trees and was covered in snow.

Robar couldn't help but gaze in awe of the rugged beauty.

They rode quickly for the next week, setting up camps for the night, hunting rabbits and other small animals, and training. Soon enough, they saw a large castle on the horizon. They stopped for a moment, to take a drink from their skins and just look at the magnificence of the castle. It looked old, even from this far away, but still beautiful. They rode a bit further and set up a camp as the sun began to set, planning on arriving around the middle of the next day.

* * *

The Stark Family was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Prince Robar and Ser Barristan Selmy. They had seen them riding towards the castle earlier, but didn't get a good look at them. Suddenly, Two figures rode into Winterfell, one was a younger man, with black hair that went just below the chin, bright blue eyes and a figure that looked far too good to be on a fourteen year old. Next to him, was an older man, short white hair, hazel eyes and the physique of a lifelong warrior. Running in behind them was a young dog, rather small, colored black.

All three were looking around the castle curiously, and when the horses stopped walking, they both jumped from their horses, grinning.

Eddard watched as Robar Baratheon and Barristan Selmy rode into Winterfell, and he couldn't help but feel like he was looking at a younger, yet larger Robert. Robar was looking around curiously, yet finding his home beautiful. Barristan was smiling, looking around also, while keeping an eye on Robar. Eddard could see that he was fond of the young prince.

Once the horses stopped, he watched the two jump from there horses, smiling.

Robb watched as the prince rode into Winterfell, with the greatest knight in the seven kingdoms at his side. He looked like he would be a good fighter, 'We would have to spar' he thought. When their eyes met, Robb mouthed "Spar?" And got a feral grin and a nod in response.

Jon watched as the prince rode towards them. 'He doesn't look too arrogant, maybe he's a good fighter.' He thought, then remembered he was a bastard and not allowed to hit someone of noble blood. Jon sighed, he was going to be a dick to the bastard.

Sansa watched as that handsome prince rode into Winterfell, looking like a gallant knight, noble and strong. That smile was just gorgeous. That is what a prince should be.

Bran watched as his hero and the prince rode towards them. 'Maybe Ser Barristan will train me.' He thought. 'Maybe he had trained Robar.'

Arya watched as the snobby prince and awesome knight rode into Winterfell. She had to wear a dress for this, and was expected to act like Sansa, and curtsey, smile and be polite. She would not.

Robar and Ser Barristan jumped from their horses and started walking towards Lord Stark when an eight year old Arya ran out in front of him. Robar looked down and just grinned "Hello, which Stark are you?"

Arya grinned in response "Im Arya." She pointed to her siblings and parents and said "That's Father, Mother, Robb, Sansa, Brann, Mother is holding Rickon and Jon is behind Father."

Robar frowned, "Why is Jon behind your Father?" He asked.

Arya just pouted "Its because he's a bastard. I don't get why people don't like him." Arya said.

"I don't either," Robar replied, "We are all people, it doesn't matter who our parents are."

Only one thought was going through Arya's mind. 'I like this one.'

Robar approached Eddard Stark and gave him a head bow of respect. "Lord Stark, Thank you for taking us into your home, it is greatly appreciated." Robar said kindly.

Eddard, slightly shocked someone from royalty in the capital showing this level on kindness from someone technically below them, took a moment to respond, then bowed his head back and said "Thank you for your kind words, welcome to my home. This is my family, as you already know from Arya." He said with a small glare at Arya, who was grinning.

Robar smiled at them both and greeted the Stark family formally, which resulted in a grinning and excited Robb and Jon, a blushing Sansa and Bran jumping around asking Ser Barristan questions without waiting for answers, amusing the prince, knight and Stark family.

* * *

Later that evening, after some exploring, and talking, it was time for dinner. The Stark family, Prince Robar and Ser Barristan Selmy all sat down at the table. They had been making small talk between themselves for a few minutes when Robar put down his knife and fork, rubbed his upper arms and said to Ser Barristan "Could you please take off my bands? I can barely lift my arms after that month ride, plus I think they are getting too small."

Ser Barristan just nodded and got Robar to roll up his sleeves, both of them forgetting they were in the middle of dinner with the Stark family, who all just watched confused.

Robar rolled up his sleeves, and Ser Barristan took off the heavy 10kg weight bands off each arm, and went to put them on the floor next to him when Eddard spoke up "Robar, what are they?" He asked curiously.

Robar handed them to Eddard and told him "They're arm bands, they wrap around your upper arm and it makes everything heavier, but once you get used to them, you grow stronger faster, then once you take them off, everything is light because you are used to the extra weight. I have been doing it since I was ten, those are 10 kgs each, and I forget I have them on most of the time." He finished.

The rest of the table looked at him in shock, and that's when Jon and Robb decided they were going to do it too. Eddard was shocked that he had been doing it for so long and Arya thought it was awesome.

Robar turned to Barristan and said "I suppose im gonna have to make some new ones that are larger and heavier." He then turned to Robb and Jon and asked "You guys want some too?" To which he got two large grins and nods

Eddard, hearing his wording, asked "Wait, what do you mean make some? You make these yourself?"

Robar just nodded and answered with "I make all my own weapons and such. I find it good for practicing, and you can get the sizing and balance right for your own preferences." Grinning, he continued "It also gives more muscle strengthening."

Robb asked from across the table "Are you any good?"

"I learned from Thobo Mott" Robar replied "Best blacksmith in Kings Landing. I like to think I'm rather good, but that's up to other opinions."

"Can I see some of your work?" Asked Eddard.

Robar nodded "Sure thing, after dinner il show you a sword I made."

* * *

After dinner that night, Robar, Barristan, Eddard, Robb, Jon and Bran went up to Robar's bedroom to look at his sword. Robar pulled it out of its sheath and passed it to Eddard, who ran his finger along the blade, checked the weight and balancing.

"Its incredible," Eddard said shocked as he passed it to Robb. "If I didn't know better, id say that was made by Mott." Robb looked over the blade, shocked as well. He passed it to Jon, who was impressed, this was incredible. Barristan just looked on proud.

Robar turned to Barristan and asked "Are we still having our sparring session tomorrow? We will need to stick to swords, daggers and fists if we do, because we don't have all our weapons."

Barristan nodded and said "We haven't had a shields only session for a while" with a grin.

Robar just grinned in response. Robb, Jon, Eddard and Bran just looked on shocked and amused at the sound of their training sessions.

"You guys have training sessions with shields only?" Jon asked amused. Robar turns back and blinks, having forgotten they were there.

"We train with everything, we use arrows by themselves, bows without arrows, shields, swords without blades, everything." Robb just looked in awe.

"How much training do you guys do?" He asked.

Robar and Barristan looked at each other, then Barristan replied "Ever since he was eight, we have done six hours per day, changing between different weapons and styles. We learned to smith our own weapons and armor, and repair our own clothes." He finished while laughing silently.

All the Starks looked to be in shock.

"So" Robar said amused "Who wants to spar tomorrow?" With a grin.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, the whole Stark family were gathered outside with Robar, Ser Barristan and Ser Roderik for that spars. First was Ser Barristan against Robar. Both grabbed a training blade from the rack and moved opposite Ser Barristan in the pit.

"Ready?" Ser Roderik called, after receiving two nods he called once more "Begin!"

After four hours of spars between Robar, Barristan, Robb, Jon and Eddard, they went inside for lunch.

Once they sat down at the table, all of them started eating like starved men.

"So," Arya asked "Who won?"

The men at the table looked around to each other, when Robb spoke up. "The first spar was between Robar and Barristan, to which Barristan won after Robar slipped over. He had been going well too. But overall, I think that Barristan won, with Robar in second." Robar grinned at Eddard, who grumbled, pretending to be angry. "Father game third, then Jon in fourth, I came last." He didn't sound too upset, but he definitely improved quite a bit.

Everyone else at the table was surprised that the prince beat the Warden of the North, and looked at him. He was pouting, and the table started laughing at the sight. Even Sansa had a small laugh.

That afternoon, he continued his lessons on the speaking Valyrian.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly, with Robar and Barristan getting along with all of the Stark family, including Jon. They trained, learned, spoke and rode together, bonding.

It was three months into the visit when Robb, Jon and Robar were riding through the woods near Winterfell, hunting something for dinner that night. Robar heard something so he turned and rode a bit further North, but he didn't see a stag, or pig or anything like that. He found a group of ten wildlings.

The leader of the wildling group stepped forward, pulled out his sword and said "Lookie here. We got ourselves some new weapons. Get off the horses lads, maybe we will let you live." With a crooked grin.

Robar turns to look at the two Stark boys, tilting his head questioningly. The two boys give him feral grins in response. Robar smirks and turns back to the wildling leader.

"You know," Robar began. "We have been looking forward to being ambushed, we want to see how good we really are." He said, grinning. Robar jumped from his horse, pulled his slightly curved sword from his back and rolled his shoulders. "Shall we lads?" He asked.

The three boys grinned at the no longer confident wildlings.

* * *

Eddard Stark thought over the last three months. His kids all liked the prince, everyone in Winterfell did too. He would help people out, from the Blacksmith, to the Stables, and even the cooks.

He was shaken out of his musings when he saw Robar, Jon and Robb, ride back through the gates, carrying two pigs, and covered in blood, grinning like madmen.

Eddard quickly ran down to see if they were okay, because there should not have been that much blood.

"Are you boys alright? What is with all the blood?" Eddard asked Nervously. He didn't want a prince dying at his home, nor any of his children.

Robar turned around, and he saw the grin on the boys face. "We found a band of wildlings," He said "They wanted our weapons and horses."

"Ah" Eddard responded "Where do I need to go to find what is left of them?" He asked knowingly. He knew that all three of them were skilled fighters, Robb being as good as him one day, Jon being better, possibly as good as Rhaegar Targaryen if he worked hard, and Robar has the potential to out fight them both at the same time. He was both proud and nervous.

"About half an hour that way." Robb responded, point east.

"Are any of you hurt? Your mother would have be for breakfast if any of you were." Eddard asked, but all of them knew that statement only extended to Robar and Robb. She didn't care about Jon, but none paid any attention to that.

Jon spoke next "Not at all, I think Robb has a bruise on a rib, but that's because he tried getting fancy, and he got his on the side with the flat of a blade." He said, hiding a laugh.

"Hey, that's not fair, " Robb responded, pouting while Robar and Eddard watched the two. "You knocked the guy too far away from you, and he slipped over and hit be on the side. That was your fault."

Eddard, hearing that there were more people than he expected, had to ask. "Eh, boys. Sorry, but I have to ask, how many were there?" Eddard questioned, nervous about the response.

Robar, Jon and Robb looked at each other murmured between each other, and Robar answered "Eleven I think, there were enough that I was fighting four, with one other coming in and out of the fight at random intervals." Robar chuckled. "But I tripped that guy over and used him as a shield from one of the others, the pushed him at one of the other wildlings." He finished grinning.

Eddard blinked, and was suddenly a whole lot more nervous about the future of Westeros, with three fighters like these at fourteen, what would they be like at twenty five? What did that mean for the future of Westeros?

* * *

Half an hour later, Eddard, Barristan, Jory and Roderik rode behind Robar as he took them to where they fought the wildlings.

Once they arrived, they looked around the clearing where they fought. There was one pinned to a tree with a sword, three with major cuts and stabs on their torso, two who had been sliced open and were missing at least one organ, four who had their throats cut, and one of which was impaled on another wildlings spear, sticking from the ground.

They all turned to look at Robar with changing amounts of shock, disgust, and pride. He answered their questions without responding. "The guy pinned to the tree, impaled on his spear, one throat slashed, one stabbed and the guy missing his heart were mine. Two of the throats cut were Robb, with the guy missing his lungs, while Jon cut the last throat, stabbed and slashed the other two." He finished, in slight pride of his friends.

"Can I ask," Eddard began "What the purpose of cutting his heart out was?" He finished slightly curious.

Grinning, Robar responded "Of course, you see the guy pinned to the tree?" Receiving nods from the men, he spoke once more "I threw it at him, because he was about to overwhelm Robb, so I threw it at his face to distract him, picked up one of the swords from the grounds, and by the time I threw it at him, he had stumbled back into the tree, and it pinned him to it." He answered with pride in his voice at the throw. Even Eddard looked impressed that he could throw a sword accurate and hard enough to pin a man at least ten meters away to a tree.

By the time they had returned to Winterfell, Robb and Jon had cleaned all their blood off themselves and were speaking to Catelyn and Arya respectively about what happened. Catelyn was, of course horrified, and Arya was, of course, jealous she didn't get to watch.

When they arrived back, Robar was all but carried into the bath to clean all the blood, dirt and sweat off himself. After scrubbing his skin raw for twenty minutes, he walked to dinner with the family. They spoke of the hunt for the pigs, and other unimportant topics. After dinner, they stayed at the table and the three boys spoke of the fight, everyone around the table was impressed, if a little shocked and disgusted, with them.

Then, another important topic came up.

"Robar," Eddard asked "How much longer are you going to be here?" He asked curiously, then realized that sounded rude and said again "Just wondering, I know you have been working on your Valyrian, but not much more." He fixed.

Robar just chuckled and said "Well, my Valyrian is going well, I like to think I have a strong grasp on the language, but not as strong as I would like, then we need to consider where we are going to start, but probably about a month or two at most." He finished smiling at everyone.

All the other children went into various stages of outrage, but there was one prevalent question among the oldest of the children.

"Robar" Jon started, "Where are you going that requires you speaking Valyrian?" He asked.

"Well," Robar said nervously, he had obviously been thinking about this quite a bit. "About two months before I left Kings Landing to come here, I spoke to my father and told him I didn't want to be king. It's not the kind of life I want, it's too boring. I want adventure, you know?" He told the shocked table.

Everyone at the table except Eddard, Catelyn and Ser Barristan looked at him shocked, but Jon and Robb seemed to understand. Yet, Robar continued "Robb, you see the work your father does at Warden of the North?" Receiving a nod, he continued "I would have to do a decent amount of that for each of the kingdoms, and deal with all the politicians dancing around each other, can you see me doing that? I wouldn't get to fight!" Robar pouted at the thought.

The older children seemed to nod and understand, but the Robb asked "Then why do so many want to be king?"

Robar just rolled his eyes and said "It's because the throne is a symbol of power. People forget that if the people didn't like or respect you, it would be even more difficult to be king. So many of them think it is better to rule through fear, but its not. You need respect, enough so that if your city is sacked, that the majority will not turn and loot, but help fight the attackers out. The people respect my father for fighting the Targaryens and saving them from Aerys. They respected Aegon the Conqueror for uniting Westeros. That's what so many of the high lords that play the game forget." He lectured to the whole table, even Barristan looked impressed with his insight.

After a few moments Sansa asked "Is your father a good king? The people respect him for taking the throne, but what about keeping it?"

Robar was complaintive for a few minutes before saying, "He tried his best for the first two years from what I know. Now, excuse my language, he is a drunk whoremonger that is digging the kingdom in debt." Robar finished.

Eddard sharply asked "He is digging the kingdom in debt?"

Robar nodded in reply and said "I tried to stop him, really, I did. I tried to find ways to earn the money back also, but nope I couldn't find anything."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Jon chuckled, and when everyone looked at him, he said "Robar never told us where he was going. He used that entire lecture to divert out attention from that." Robar didn't answer that, just lifted his glass slightly.

"Well?" Arya asked "Where are you going?"

Robar just chuckled and said "I will be back in a moment." He ran off to his room and got the Map of Essos, and returned to the family. He unrolled the map on the table, and sat on his chair while the family looked over the map.

Robb turned to Robar with a gleam in his eye and said "Your going to be a sellsword, and use that to explore." He grinned.

Jon made a light gasp "That's a really good idea." He said to Robar, who tipped his head in reply.

"Where do you plan on starting?" Arya asked, looking over the map.

Robar stood and pointed to Volantis and said "I plan on starting in Volantis, training with their city guards for a few months, keeping an eye out for a sellsword company, then moving to Tyrosh, doing the same, then Myr, then Pentos. If I can't find one by then, I might head to slavers bay and do some training with the unsullied in Astapor. They're incredible." He said grinning.

Everyone was contemplating silently for a few moments until Jon asked "Why not join a Dothraki horde for a while?"

Robar just blinked and looked at Barristan who just nodded back.

"Sail into Volantis, train for a bit, then head to the great grass sea and find a horde and ride with them for a few months, maybe a few years if it's exciting." Robar commented to himself. He then looked at Barristan and said "How's that sound?"

Barristan looked over the map for a few seconds then nodded.

Robar looked up and said "That's where we are going." He grinned cheekily.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback in the reviews, so I know about your preferences and such. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! So, I have discovered something fascinating and annoying about myself. I can come up with plenty of ideas about fanfics, outlines, a few details ect. But, I can't continue writing them, I just get... Stuck? I don't know.**

 **Basically, I have heaps of ideas for different fics, but I can't write them. That's why I will give the ideas to you! If you want them, that is. I will have more at the bottom of this chapter. Oh, and sorry about the wait!**

* * *

The last month and a half passed peacefully, and now it was time to go. The Stark Family was gathered with Robar, Barristan and Fenrir, who was now up to Robar's knees. After saying their goodbyes, the three new adventurers rode for White Harbor for the next week and a half to hire a ship to Volantis. After the struggle of getting Fenrir on the ship, They set sail.

After three weeks of Barristan and Robar helping on the boat, and Fenrir vomiting off the side, they reached the port of Volantis. They walked through the city to find a place to stay, and a guard to ask if they could train with them.

After about ten minutes of searching, they found a guard. "[Hello. I was wondering if we would be able to do some training with the guards.]" Robar asked the guard.

The guard regarded them carefully, until he said "[I might be able to get you in, depends why we should let you really.]" The guard replied.

Grinning, Robar answered dramatically "[My name is Robar Baratheon, Prince of Westeros, and behind me is Ser Barristan the Bold, Lord Commander of the Kings guard of Both Aerys Targaryen and Robert Baratheon.]" He said with a dramatic bow.

Blinking in shock, he looks at a snickering Ser Barristan, and then back at Robar, and gives them the address of the Guardhouse.

* * *

The next morning at 8 am, Robar and Barristan weaved through the city of Volantis, and after fifteen minutes, arrived at the guardhouse for training. After a slight conversation with the head guard, they started training for the day with the guards.

Later that night, after a full day of training, Robar and Barristan sat in the Inn they were staying in, having their evening meal. They had spent the day learning to use the Arakh, the traditional weapon of the Dothraki horse lords. They also went to find someone who could teach them to speak the Dothraki tongue if they were to be riding with the horse lords.

Robar and Barristan had figured they should learn to use the arakh, and speak the Dothraki tongue before they join with the horde. So they decided to spend the next three months gaining their skills with the arakh, while learning a few smithing tips from the Volantis smiths, learning to speak Dothraki, and more about Essos from the Essosi. Robar spent the afternoons coming up with new designs for a few weapons for both himself and Barristan to use. Robar enjoyed the arakh's hooked blade, but not its reach, so he started working on a long sword that had a small hook over half way up, to grab blades with. Barristan, too liked the design Robar made himself, so he asked to make something similar, but with three hooks instead of one.

* * *

Robert Baratheon was sitting on his throne, in the empty hall, thinking about his son. He had heard about the battle with the wildlings from Ned, most of King's Landing had one way or another. His son, best friends son, and bastard had killed eleven men by themselves. He had been telling the story with some drunk guards on the bar. He had also told the story to his family, while Joffrey had done little more than brag about his fake accomplishments, and Cersei had been disgusted and unamused while Jamie, Myrcella, Tommen and Tyrion were all impressed and clapping.

The story quickly circulated around the city, and soon enough, Westeros. People were paying more attention to the North than normal, wondering if that was a common occurrence, or just rare. If common, the only reason they heard about it was because a prince of Westeros was involved.

Either way, Robert was incredibly proud of his son's creativity. Cutting out a man's heart, and throwing it in someone else's face as a distraction, or throwing a sword across the clearing and pinning the a man to a tree with it. Incredible. Now, his son was in Volantis, would explore all of Essos if he could. Robert let out a quiet chuckle, his son as a sellsword. The boy will experience everything he wanted to. He might travel with a Dothraki horde, spend some time as a pirate, learn how to make Valyrian steel. Oh yes, he had high hopes for his adventurous son.

He sat on his throne for a few more minutes, until an idea for Robar's name day came to mind. He stood, and made his way to his chambers. He had a few letters to write.

* * *

Barristan was taking a walk by the docks two months into their stay in Volantis when he is tapped on the arm. Turning around, he sees a small child holding out a scroll to him. Taking the scroll and giving the child a silver coin, he walks back to the Inn.

Opening the scroll and seeing it is from King Robert, he reads: _Ser Barristan, I hope you and my son are doing well and enjoying yourselves. I have had a few ideas for my son's name day gifts. I have spoken for Thobo Mott to write out the process of reshaping Valyrian steel, and will be sending that along with two Valyrian steel daggers for him to work with. I hope we can attempt to make our gifts work together. Tell Robar that I will be sending him a scroll along with his name day gifts. -Robert._

Looking up from the scroll and thinking about what he could get the child he considered his grandson, he burned the note and went to the market to see if he could find some Valyrian steel.

* * *

Robar woke up on his name day rather excited. He had seen Barristan speaking to people in the markets, but he hadn't a clue what he was looking for. Robar had recently finished the designs for the hooked swords that he has been trying to work out for months. But, he had an idea of how to make the hooks hard enough to grab blades. He decided to try folding the steel, making the hooks denser than the rest of the blade to make them strong enough.

Robar went downstairs into the Inn to meet Ser Barristan for breakfast, after which was gifts.

"Good morning Robar" Barristan greets as Robar sat down next to him.

Grinning, he answered "It is, isn't it?"

After breakfast, they returned to the rooms for gifts.

Soon enough, Barristan entered Robar's room with a large crate, and a few scrolls. Opening the first scroll, and realizing it was from his father, it read: _Robar, My son. I heard about the fight against the wildlings, as has most of Westeros by now. I was telling the story as I received it in a tavern and it spread from there. We, as in Tyrion, Myrcella, Tommen, The Kingslayer and I are proud of your battle prowess._

 _Now then, on to your name day gift. I spoke with Thobo Mott and he agreed to write down the secret to reworking Valyrian steel for you, and as well as that, I managed to acquire three Valyrian steel daggers for you to reshape. I was told of the blades you planned on making for yourself and Ser Barristan, and you could even work this into them. I recommended to Ser Barristan to acquire something that lined up._

 _We miss you, and wish you good luck. - Your Father, Robert._

Smiling down at his father's scroll, he rolled it back up, and put in on the table so he could open the crate.

Robar walked over to the box, with Fenrir, who while standing on all four feet reached half way up Robar's thigh, and opened it. Inside were three long Valyrian steel daggers, and a large scroll that had to be the method from Thobo Mott. He pulled out one of the daggers and ran his fingers along the flat of the blade, feeling the legendary steel. He did this for all three blades, then read the scroll. After reading the contents a few times, he passed it to Ser Barristan to read.

After rolling the scroll back up again, he placed it next to the one from his father. Barristan left the room to go and get his gift for Robar, once he returns, he gives the long box to him. Robar grins at Barristan and opens the box, to find the three blades, one of Valyrian steel and two of YiTi steel. Picking the blades up in astonishment once more, he grins at Barristan.

"Lets go make ourselves some new swords." Robar said excitedly as he picks up both boxes as runs out of the room, leaving an exasperated and amused Barristan behind.

Four hours later, Robar and Barristan were putting the finishing touches on their new blades. Robar lifted his blade, which was as long as his arm, with a slight hook half way along the blade, which faced towards the wielder. The blade itself was made of steel, yet the hooked area was Valyrian steel, and the edges the rest of the way around were YiTi steel. Barristan had a similar blade, but had two hooks instead, and his hooks were of YiTi steel, with a Valyrian steel tip, for piercing armor.

The pair spent the next half hour sharpening and polishing their blades, then admired them for another half hour. At that point, it was time for lunch, so they carried their blade back to their rooms, and went downstairs to eat.

After their lunch, they took their new blades to the training yard to test their new hooked weapons.

* * *

Three weeks after Robar's name day, it was time for them to continue on. A Dothraki horde was spotted about a weeks ride from Volantis, so the pair packed their gear, saddled up and rode out.

After riding for five days, they caught sight of the horde. It looked to be rather large, twenty thousand was Robar's guess from just looking. After another few hours of riding, the Khal and a pair of his blood riders rode out to meet them.

The Khal, who stood near seven foot tall, had a braid down to his lower back, while his blood riders had theirs down to their shoulders.

"/Who are you, riders?/" The large khal asked Robar and Barristan, looking at them and judging their worth.

"/I am Robar, this is Barristan. We have come to join your horde for a time, as we wish to explore./" Robar replied, looking at the khal.

The khal looked them over approvingly and asked "/Are you warriors?"/

Seeing a small smile on the older man's face, the khal cocked his head, to which the older man replied "/We are from beyond the great salt sea, and I was known as one of the greatest warriors in the land. The one next to me, his father is a king, a type of khal of khal's and has been trained since the age of eight by myself and many others./" The older man grinned.

Grinning back, the khal asked "/Then fight to prove your words./" The khal grinned back.

The two blood riders on his sides leapt from their horses and pulled their arakhs. Grinning back, Robar and Barristan jumped and pulled their hooked blades.

The blood rider duo charged at the pair, swinging their arakhs towards Robar and Barristan. Barristan grabbed the blade of the arakh being swung at him with his swords hooks and ripped it from his opponents hand, then placed his blade at the neck of the shocked blood rider. Robar, however, toyed with his for a while. Slapping the blade to the side, dodging by small amounts. Soon enough, he moved faster than his opponent could, ripping the blade from his hand and holding both against his throat.

The khal was torn between amusement and shock. His best two fighters were defeated as if they were children. Yet he was amused that the young one toyed with his rider.

The khal waved his hand, indicating that the fight was over and to lower the weapons. He then got off his horse, walked over to the pair of them "/Welcome to the horde. Im Khal Drogo./" He grinned at the pair.

For the next two years Robar and Barristan rode with the horde, learning about the Dothraki people and culture, seeing a large amount of Essos, fighting with other khal's, and expanding their horde. About six months into their ride with Khal Drogo, Robar was made a blood rider, for his skills and battle, both strategy and with his blade, while Fenrir grew to four and a half feet high, with pure black fur.

They were on their way to Pentos, as they had been given a proposition by Illyrio Mopatis, the Magister of Pentos. All they had been told was that it had a large chance to expand their horde.

Khal Drogo rode into Magister Illyrio's home with his blood riders, Qotho, Haggo and Robar, with Barristan and Fenrir along with them. The group of four rode up the dirt path to the Illyrio's palace, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Khal Drogo and Barristan looked up the stairs, while the blood riders stayed vigilant to their surroundings.

Barristan looked up the stairs and saw a pair of people he never expected to see again. "/Robar/" He hissed in the Dothraki tongue "/That is Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen./" he told him, looking slightly nervous.

Robar whipped his head to the stairs "/Viserys is her brother, correct?/" He asked Barristan, receiving a nod, he continued "/What kind of brother does this to his sister?/" Robar asks rhetorically. "/But I know why we are here. Viserys wants to sell his sister off as a bride to Khal Drogo, in return, he gets an army to invade Westeros. Clever, well it would be if the idea wasn't planted by Illyrio./" Robar hissed. As they turned to leave, Robar caught Daenerys eye, and gave her a slight wink and smile.

Daenerys, seeing Robar's gesture, blushed a bright pink and looked down at her feet.

Khal Drogo's wedding was a rather widely attended event. His entire horde attended, with many, if not all of the major political figures of Pentos, as the wedding was hosted just outside their city.

Once Daenerys and Khal Drogo sat down, the wedding began.

The guests of the wedding approached the raised dais where Khal Drogo and Daenerys were sitting. Wedding guests would speak in the Dothraki tongue, even though Daenerys didn't speak it, and leave their gift.

Soon enough, Magister Illyrio Mopatis had two servants approach with a large box. Opening it, there were three eggs, one black, one green, and one white. Dragon eggs. "Three dragon eggs, from the Shadowlands beyond Asshai. Time has turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful." The magister informed the white-haired girl.

"Thank you." She murmured, entranced with the sight of the three eggs.

Robar approached next, holding a small series of books. "The stories and legends of the Dragons." Robar spoke the common tongue, smiling gently to her.

Daenerys violet eyes flickered up to his, "Thank you, how did you learn to speak the common tongue?" She asked curiously.

"Why, I grew up in Westeros. Our families don't really get along, if you are wondering." Robar answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Slightly confused, amused and nervous, she asks "Who is your family then?"

Looking to his Khal for permission, he sits on her other side. "Your father, Aerys, was called the Mad King for a reason. He would burn the high lords of Westeros with wildfire. He was obsessed with it, believed he was truly a dragon, and as a dragon he needed fire. At the tourney of Harrenhal, Your brother, Rhaegar, crowned Lyanna Stark the queen of love and beauty, despite his wife being there, and they eloped. Soon enough, when Lyanna didn't return to Winterfell, her father and brother went to Kings Landing and burned asked the king to see her. Aerys took this as a sign of them being traitors to the realm, planning on overthrowing him. So he had them arrested. The pair asked for a trial by combat, as it was known he loved to watch people burn. He chose fire as his champion and burned them in the throne room. Soon enough, the rebellion began, led by Robert Baratheon, who just wanted his love back." Robar finished his story, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"So," she prompted, "Who is your family?" she asked curiously.

He leaned over, and whispered in her ear "My father is King Robert Baratheon, and my mother is Queen Cersei Lannister."

Turning her head to him in shock, she asks "So, are you here to kill me?" she asks spitefully.

Giving a small laugh, he shakes his head and answers "Those were out parents and grandparents, I have to issue with you. Besides, I'm the firstborn prince, yet I am one of Khal Drogo's blood riders. I was in line to be a king, yet I didn't want it. I told my father that I wanted to see the world, and he was sad but allowed it. Yet despite me being a Baratheon, I have great respect for the Dynasty the Targaryen's built, and many of the kings from it." Robar replies.

Looked at Robar once more, she asks "What happened with Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar?" almost accusingly.

Shrugging, he replies "No one knows if he held her captive or she stayed willingly. Everyone who does is dead, except maybe Eddard Stark, and if he does, it's his best kept secret. I doubt he kept her against her will though, throughout Kings Landing, he was well liked, commoners and nobles alike."

* * *

The horde was riding through the great grass sea two days after the wedding. Robar was speaking with Khal Drogo, mainly about the more exotic weapons he had used.

"/Robar/" The large Khal grunted "/I want you to be my rider to protect my wife./"

Shocked, Robar replied "/Why me?/" he asked curiously.

"/You speak her tongue, and can teach her ours. But also because I trust you, you can fight, and you can ride./" The Khal replied once more.

Robar sat quietly for a moment, before tipping his head "/Very well./" He answered before turning to ride back towards Daenerys.

After a few minutes of riding, Robar spotted her sitting atop her horse, looking into space.

Pulling his horse beside hers, he put a hand on her shoulder gently, so not to harm her, yet hard enough to shake her out of her stupor.

"Are you alright Khaleesi?" Robar asked Daenerys gently.

Daenerys flinched from the touch, and looked at the man who was no older than her in fear. She nodded gently, with wide eyes. "I'm fine." She whispered to him, quite obviously not fine.

Smiling gently back at her, he hands her some food and water, "You need to eat." He said quietly. "The horde isn't a gentle place," he told her "my Khal has asked me to keep an eye on you, keep you safe and teach you the Dothraki tongue." Robar finished, smiling gently.

Curiously, she asked "Why did he pick you? Are you not one of his blood riders?"

Faking hurt "Oh my! Do you think me incompetent to protect you? I'm hurt." Robar exclaimed sarcastically.

Daenerys giggled in response. "Not what I mean and you know it. Why did he pick you, he lost a blood rider." She responded.

Smiling back, he answered "Exactly why he picked me. While I'm a blood rider, it proves my fighting prowess, while I can also speak both languages." Robar grinned back to her.

* * *

Robert Baratheon stood in the small council chambers, furious, waiting for Ned. He had made Ned the hand of the king because he was the last one he trusted completely. He also made him hand because they both lost people to the Taygaryen's, and he would hopefully help him kill the last two.

He had just received a Raven Scroll that the Dragon spawn slut married one of the Horse lord savages, with a horde of forty thousand riding behind him. Worst of all, which was the horde his son was travelling with as a blood rider. Maybe he could have his son kill the both of them? Would he do it?

Interrupting his thinking, the doors swung open, with Ned walking in the chambers, looking surprised at him being there.

"You see this Ned? I told you it would happen." Robert raged at his old friend.

"What has happened?" Eddard asked, confused at the rage of his oldest friend.

Eyes narrowing, Robert boomed "The Dragon spawn slut married a Horse lord, giving the fool Viserys an army of forty thousand, along with the fact that my son is one of this horse lord's blood riders. They are currently heading east, towards their tent city of Vaes Dothrak." Robert finished angrily.

Eyebrows raised, Ned questions "Robar is a blood rider? And how do you have this information?"

"Yes, Robar is his best rider, made the rest look like children, him and Ser Barristan did. Anyway, we have Jorah Mormont, of Bear Island acting as a spy." Robert began proudly, then finished quite seriously.

Shocked, Ned asks "You're having a traitor spy on the Taygaryen's and your son?"

Varys cuts in "Slaver, not traitor. I understand how little difference there is, but it is still a difference."

'Ned looks mad' The King thought glumly. It was obvious he wasn't happy about being one of the biggest dishonors the North had produced in a century spying on the boy he considered another son.

Ned narrows his eyes at Robert, spun and walked out of the small council chambers, leaving a surprised silence in his wake.

* * *

 **Thank you ladies and gentlemen!**

 **So, as I was saying, I can't write a story for a prolonged series of time, because I get 'stuck' for lack of a better word. My brain goes mushy, and keeps coming up with Fanfic ideas for other fandoms, mainly Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. So, If anyone is interested in taking on this story, or wants a story for Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, maybe even How to train your Dragon, Please do message me.**

 **This isn't a "I'll never touch this story again" it's more of a "I don't know if i will" However, if you do decide to adopt the story, please do make a note on it that it was originally mine, Thats just me being Possessive.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. AN

So. Hey. I know, it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and i'm sorry about that. I'd like to take a few minutes to explain why I have not been as active.

The first thing I'd like to explain, is why I have not posted anything. New story wise, is not for a lack of idea's, instead it is how to execute them in a way that I don't screw myself if I decide to write more, like I have for the all of my others. If you read all the posts I have past one chapter, there is a noticeable decline in the quality of my writings, so I have spent a lot of time trying to find a way to maintain a high quality, but i'm really struggling with it. Adding new chapters, is very much the same. If I don't like what I have written, I won't upload it, and after over 6 month's of trying to write a new chapter for Titan of Space, and hating everything i'v written, it's clearly not gonna happen. Sorry.

The second thing is what kind of things i'm going to try and write in the future. I have been spending a lot of time on World of Warcraft these last few weeks and I adore the lore and universe it is written in. In my opinion, it offers an even better sandbox than Harry Potter and Naruto, and far, far superior to Percy Jackson. I am trying to learn more about the lore and timeline, so that I can write an epic tale for WoW. This is something that I feel the WoW fandom really needs, since there is only one long story that is well-written, in my own opinion, and that is 'Defying Death', written by Melkor's Mercy. This is not including crossovers, mind you, as Wizard Runemaster is also an incredible story. Sorry, got off topic a bit. In future, I want to write an incredible story, both in length and quality, that doesn't come off as a clone of Defying Death. I would love someone to bounce idea's off for this story, and if you would like to get in touch, throw me a message.

The final thing I would like to mention, is my available time. I have a lot of it. I work around 30 hours a week, and other than that I play WoW and Hearthstone. However, I do struggle to motivate myself to write. As much as I would love to be able to throw a few hours per day at writing, it is something I really struggle with doing.

Thank you for reading this, and if you have made it through this entire thing, good on ya.


End file.
